To survive
by kiwilovedblueberry
Summary: Tabuu strikes again. This time he wants them dead. (Rated M for massive death)
1. Horror cafeteria

Sonic looked at the ground. He was the only survivor of his world. The proud hedgehog had never missed the annoying Amy so much. Now she were gone forever. He wiped a tear from his face. Falco and Wolf mumbled in one of the corners. Olimar sat and played with the only pikmin left. Nana sang a quiet lullaby. She and her brother sat cuddled toghether. Popo cryed a little. Nana had stopped sing. The hallway was all drunken in sniffles. Marth had fell to the ground. Ike tried to comfort him. Snake lit a ciggarett. Shoke his head.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" he asked. A woman with pointy ears made her way to Snake.

"Oh, lill' old Tabuu are back! He's here and are selling flowers!" the princess said in a ironic voice. Snake rose an eybrow. He didn't like Zelda.

"Zelda! Come over here!" Peach screamed. Zelda smiled in her direction just to be cut off with a big smile from Wario. He was standing and flirting with Zelda. The princess rushed out in disgust. Samus glanced around. Riseing a eyebrow as Zelda rushed out. 'Royals'' she hmpfed. A hollogram of Tabuu suddenly apeard. The crowded room gasped. Tabuu semed to be enjoying the thick sence of fear.

"I will crush you all. Brake you apart. Kill the weary last of you! So give up! Give me beutiful cries of death!" Tabuu spoke. His voice pearced into their ears. Peach began to scream in fear allong whit the kids. The bald man laughed and dissapeared.

"You heard him! There's nothing we can do! It's hopeless!" Someone said from the shadows. An insane grin was set all over his face. The green-gray skin tuned black in the contrast of the darkness. Golden eyes burned in the shadows. The appearens of the man cased many of the smashers to eiter wet them self or flee in panic. Tabuu semed like a cute kitty cat in comparasion. The hero of hyrule tossed his book in the mans head.

"It's allready panic, geaz!" he said. The king of darkness glared angrily at him.

"Do you know how much I hate you?" Ganondorf growled.

"You forgott to tell me today!"

Link shot a inocent smile at him. Ganondorf slapped him in the face. Link drew his sword and the fight was unleashed. Nobody knew what to do. Princess Zelda stood up from her seat. Stomping her way to the fighting coupel. Grabbed their shirt and tossed them into a wall. The pair looked over to her with angry faces. With both chaseing her the princess fleed in panic. Samus facepalmed. Why was she surrounded whit idiots.

The cafeteria was a mess. There was a chaotic feeling in the air. Mario and Luigi ran all around the room screaming their throats off. Tabuu was back.

"Quiet!" someone screamed. Everyone froze. The green clad guy on the table were breathing heavily. Hands shakeing as he began to speak.

"I know that this is a tough time but we have to calm down! We're the only one left alive. If Tabuu have this horror control we _will _all die! We can't just stay in the mansion like a perfect target, can we?"

There was mumbles all around the room. People whispred things in agreement. The hylian smiled and jumped down. Samus was impressed. One person couldn't usally make a whole room with gloomy people to catch their courage. Especially not by just speaking. And certainlty not when you had a one class fight only a few minutes ago.


	2. I wan't to see you dead

**Thank you for reading this far! **

**/Kiwi**

Samus and captain falcon sat at their camp. None of them spoke. Horrofying noises filled the forest. The fire allmost died out. It had lost most of its fule.

"I'm going to find more firewood." Samus said. She stood up and walked away. Captain falcon rushed after her.

"Don't you dare leave me alone!" He cried, following her.

"Aww! You're a baby aren't you?" Samus asked, taunting him. Cptain falcon didn't say a word as he walked back to the fire.

"Men" Samus mumbles to herself. She began to pluck sticks that seemed dry enough. She hummed on a song she'd heard on tellevision. Captain Falcon suddenly screamed loud as hell. Samus dropped the sticks to the ground, ran to him. He sat clutching his legs on a big log. mices were running around the fireplace. Samus facepalmed. Her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"It's mices! They will not eat you!" Samus said and headed back to her sticks.

/!/

Nana died inside. The woods was so big and she was so small. The trees whispred. The wind took the screams of death with it. Nana hugged her brothers hand tighter. Didn't want to hear more. The mansion had been atacked at 4 am in the morning. Some of the smashers hadn't manige to flee and were now splatterd and spread all over the area. Pools of blood were tucked underneat the iceclimers feet. Bodyparts from the massive massacre were covering the forest. Mario clinged to princess peach as they walked. Luigi had died. His face had been ripped of his body and his head was laying on the pavement in the smash mansion. The body had exploded from the inside. Mario couldn't take this any more. He wanted to die. Get away from this mess. Get away from this fear. Peach laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Mario, if you're not strong how will I or Bowser go on?" the princess spoke. Mario looked at her.

"No Peach I just...I'm afraid" Mario said.

"I'm also afraid, but I have you left!"

Mario sqeezed the princess. She was strong even thougt she allways got kidnapped. Her heart was pure and her eyes were allways kind. Mario gasped. Seing an arm flying across the sky whit a tail of blood chaseing it. Nana started to run. She lost the others and she knew she would never find them again. Heard Popo scream in pain. But Nana ran. As fast as she could. More pools of blood. More corpes at the sides of the forest road. Could she be the only survivor? The only one left. Peach ran up to her. The princess was coverd in blood and mudd. Her eyes were swollowen by tears. Nana tripped on a log. She got brushies over her knees but got up again. Her heart stopped when Popos head flew infront of her. It was torn into bits when it landed at the ground. They continued to run all they could. Til they reached a cave. There they sat up a camp. The princess and Nana both had to cry a little to go on and do anything to survive. As they caugh their breaths Nana began to sing. Peach seemed pleased that it wasn't quiet. She whiped a tear out of her face.

"We'll die right?" Nana asked. Peach nodded sadly.

"Yes, we will..."

Nana let the taears fall free. It was hopeless. They would die. But then she sat up from her lying posture.

"We'll survive Peach! Together!"

The Princess of a fallen kingdoom smiled.

"We sure will!"

/!/

Link opend his eyes. The sky was blue. There were no clouds at it. He reached out a hand. Clanched it into a fist. Link was laying on a battelfield. The war had allready ended. He was the only one alive. Link gazed over the golden horizon. Thought about Midna. Everything he'd lost. He rose from the ground. Every minuite was important now. He'll defently defeat Tabuu! The ground was crumbeling underneat his feet as he stood up. Dead bodies was spread all around him. The corpses didn't scare him. He was a killer himself. He jumped as he heard a chuckle. Link turned around.

"Afraid yet?" Ganondorf teased. Link gritted his teath.

"Why you of all people?" The hero said. The gerudo king licked his mouth.

"Cause I'll allways be here. And in fact I want to see when you die!"

Link gave him a cold glare. His eyes shoot lightnings. Ganondorf just laughed.

"Oh, did I uppset you hero?"

He spread his arms like he wanted a hug. Link wanted nothing more but to kick that mocking face of him in.

"Leave me alone!"

Ganondorf let out a fake sniffle. Link glared even colder. He knew that the king of evil wouldn't move an inch. The hero of light started to walk. The fake sniffeling king followed every move. He turned around in irritation.

"Get away!" Link screamed. Ganondorf smiled.

"Not in a billion years! I wan't to see you dead!"


	3. Sorry

**I'll stop this story. sorry...  
**

**/hug Kiwi**

The forest was darker than before. Link locked eyes with Ganondorf who still followed him. He didn't feel safe at all around him. Darkness crawled onto his skin. Or at least that was what he felt.

"Why are you following me?"

"Already told you right?"

Link glared at him. He continued to walk. The forest started to smell unfamiliar. It was bothering Link. His wolf senses started to kick in. His vision blurred for a moment, then he vas closer to the ground than before. He was no longer human. He was a wolf. Waiting for Ganondorf to kick him. And so he did. Barking at Ganondorf he bit his hand. The king of evil yelled loud in pain.


End file.
